Snowstorm Tails
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: There is a snowstorm and the detectives have to stay at the precinct so the families have been brought in for the evening to be kept safe. While they are there secrets are told, confidences are made and the ladies find out things about the guys they never knew.


**Title: Snowstorm Tails**

Summary: A snowstorm has hit and family members are being brought into the 12th if the employees have to stay at work overnight. Kate, Jenny and Lanie have a heart to heart in maybe not the best place to have one because certain men can hear their discussion. Will this discussion cause friction within the couples? This takes place Season 6 no post episode. Jenny is still pregnant. Part of this is my own make believe because I do like to mess with my characters in my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters but I do like to mess with them in my fiction on occasion

**Chapter One: Girl Talk**

Captain Gates stepped out of her office and over to where her team was sitting. "No one leaves the storm is moving in faster than we thought so everyone will be staying here all night. Now Detective Ryan a squad car has already picked up your wife and is on route with her, Dr. Parish is on her way here also. Now Mr. Castle do you need us to pick up your mother, daughter and her boyfriend?"

He looked up at Gates because yes his dream is to have Pi there all night. "Oh no thank you sir, they are in the Hamptons for the next month at our home there so the staff there will be with them. But thank you anyway." She smiled and walked off.

Then she turned back around and came back. "Beckett about your father, we can go pick him up if you want we have squad cars still out."

Kate looked at Castle and hesitated and then he nodded. "Sir my dad is at the Hamptons with Castle's family, Alexis likes to have both of her grandparents around with us engaged she has gotten rather close to my dad lately."

Gates smiled then pulled a chair over and sat down. "So any reason why the two of you didn't go with them?"

Kate smiled. "I can think of many reasons why we didn't go, they are all there so it makes here quiet plus an actress, a young lady, a hippy fruitarian and a lawyer there was no way we were going with that mess."

Gates nodded. "So you send the family to the Hamptons for a month and act like you are being all nice but instead you are giving yourselves some quiet time?"

Castle laughed. "Looks like Karma is biting us in the ass right now isn't it?"

Gates laughed. "I couldn't have said it better myself Mr. Castle." She looked at Kate. "So I'm curious Detective Beckett how long had you been shadowed by Mr. Castle before you met his family?"

"Oh I met his mother and daughter at the book signing when I first went to ask him about the original murder when someone was copying the murders in his books. Then I had to ask him about something on our 5th case together so I stopped by his loft so I saw them then. Then a case or two later we went undercover and I picked him up and his mother loaned me a necklace so I saw them that night and then the next morning when I dropped her necklace off I had breakfast with them."

Gates nodded. "So basically since the day you met you've pretty much been not only friends with Mr. Castle but his family as well?"

"Well yes sir, I guess we have been I mean Alexis' mother lives in California so she has come to me for female advice but I have been her dad's partner for many years so it is logical that she would turn to me."

Gates nodded. "Well the families will be here soon and we'll have blankets, sleeping bags, mattresses and we are going to try to make everyone comfortable for the evening. We'll have dinner and snacks brought in and thanks to Mr. Castle we have plenty of coffee so everyone just hangout make yourselves comfortable." She got up and went to her office.

Lanie and Jenny got off the elevator together and came right over to the group. Lanie looked at Kate and smiled. "The three of us need some girl talk and to catch up plus Jenny being pregnant needs to sit down, so guys you are not invited because we are going to talk about you."

Kate leaned over and kissed Rick. "I love you babe and yes before I go to sleep I'll be with you." He smiled as she walked off to join the others. Lanie and Jenny had hugged and kissed their significant others as well then hurried off toward the break room.

Esposito walked over and leaned in. "Are we going to let them just sit and talk about us and not go listen?"

Ryan looked at him and answered for him and Castle. "Oh hell no but we have to hide, like at the side wall around the corner from them." So they waited until the women were settled with drinks then they sat down on the floor on the opposite wall from the women but they could hear them."

Lanie smiled. "Okay Kate I have a question for you, for years all we heard is how Castle acting like a 9 year old a sugar rush drives you nuts and now you are head over heels for the man, what changed?"

Kate smiled. "I don't know if I can explain it that easy, love is hard to explain I mean I love him so much and beyond reason but I've loved him since I was 19 years old. I've never hated him, I was hurt when I first met him and he wasn't what I thought because I had this image worked up in my mind he was my perfect man. I waited in line for an hour one time just to get a book signed after my mother's murder, reading his books saved my life and oh I wanted him not just his books and his words but the man. Then I met the playboy and it ruined it for me but I never hated him because he was my friend and he would do anything for me and through it all I still loved him."

Jenny spoke up. "But both of you have dated other people."

Kate laughed "I had distractions but I never had anything I would say was serious I was still in love with Rick and then during my suspension we had sex, correction we made love. That man is gifted and let me tell you everything on that man is proportionate to size and I am one lucky girl." The men heard a giggle then she spoke again. "He brings me coffee in bed after a night of such gifted lovemaking there is no one that can top Rick ever. He has made me cry many times just because he is so tender and sweet. Now it's time to talk about someone else."

Lanie laughed. "No ma'am girlfriend we have more questions for you. I have one important one, do you guys have sex anywhere except the bed?"

Kate laughed. Oh man yes we have in the loft we have had sex in the shower, the bathtub, bathroom vanity, against the wall in the bathroom, against the door in the bedroom, couch in his office, desk chair in his office, desk in his office, floor in the office, kitchen floor, counter, dining room chair, table, living room couch, floor, stairs, guest bedroom, and against the front door because one day we got home and I just couldn't wait." She took a drink then continued. "My apartment in DC bathroom, kitchen table, kitchen floor, living room chair, and bed. My apartment here just about every surface that is possible including the bar stool in the kitchen. What can I say the man is gifted and I have a hard time keeping my hands off of him? I mean how does she expect us to stay here tonight and not have sex?"

Jenny looked at Kate and laughed. "Oh Kate I know what you mean, pregnant women want it all the time so honey when you finally get pregnant you're going to end up killing him if you have sex all the time now. I mean Kevin comes home and I'm ready, one day I was waiting in bed naked and it was like clothes off now and get over here. I believe we have covered every surface in our house, you may not realize it but that guy is oh so good in bed or anywhere else."

Kate looked over at Jenny. "Has he ever made you cry?"

"Oh yes Kate, I know exactly what you mean it's like you're right there ready to explode and he says he loves you and it's the way he says it and you just dissolve in tears then you feel like an idiot."

Kate laughed. "Oh I know, one time he had me right on the edge and he looked at me and told me he loved me so much that I was his life and I just started crying and screaming his name at the same time. He held me until I stopped crying then he made love to me but it wasn't rushed or anything. I mean I could never give that up, I now realize I wouldn't be able to live without him ever."

Jenny nodded. "That's how I am about Kevin and it's not just the sex it's everything I mean he's my life." She looked at Lanie. "Now it's your time to share Lanie."

"I don't know if I should share anything about Javi since Kate works with him."

Kate looked over at her. "Because you don't work with me and Rick, I've just laid out our sex life for you."

Jenny smiled. "And you both work with Kevin and I did everything except tell you about what he's packing, not that I won't eventually."

Lanie laughed. "Well let me tell you he's very sweet and loving but when that man gets going he can make me scream and beg in the same breathe."

Kate looked at her and smiled. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes Kate, you know I do."

Kate smiled. "I'm glad, it's like it completes our family you know? I mean I think I've always kind of known that I would end up with Rick even early on when I tried to fight it."

Jenny smiled. "You guys always made me feel like I was one of you after I started dating Kevin, it was so great to have new friends just because I met my boyfriend's co-workers."

Lanie laughed. "Hey we're a family Jenny that's what we are but it wouldn't have been so great if Kate or Castle would have ended up with anyone else. But I agree with Kate, I think everyone knew they would end up together there was always some love there."

Jenny nodded. "I could see it when I first met you guys and then at the wedding, I mean he held you and danced with you it was so sweet."

Kate smiled. "When Ryan first said he put down a plus one I was so hurt we were sitting in here in the break room and I was ready to run out crying, I mean it broke my heart."

Lanie nodded. "That was when Javi and I were broken up for a while but it didn't last forever and we learned the error of our ways."

Kate laughed. "Oh be honest you missed the awesome sex."

Jenny covered her mouth and looked over at Lanie. "Is she serious?"

Lanie shrugged. "Well in a way I mean I love Javi but that man can rock my world. Ladies we are very lucky although I have to say I've never cried."

Jenny looked at Lanie. "I've only done that once so it's not a big deal, I mean us talking about it wasn't something that we mean happens all the time right Kate?"

Kate shook her head. "I have to disagree Rick brings me to tears at least once a week, I mean we have our regular lovemaking many time a week but at least one time a week we have these tender moments. He'll hold me and tell me he loves me while he brings me very close to climax and then I just go into tears as I shatter. Oh he's good, I mean really good. After this then well make very slow sweet love and then go to sleep with him holding me."

Jenny wiped her eyes. "Oh Kate that's beautiful no wonder you're marrying him."

"I'm marrying him because I've been in love with Richard Castle since I was 19 years old, he saved my life but it took years for us to mature to find that mature kind of love that we needed to find. If we would have slept together before we did it wouldn't have worked out so I'm glad we didn't although I was so tempted many times. If I would have known what he was packing in those pants I might have caved so it's a good thing I didn't know."

Lanie sighed. "But it would have been for the wrong reason just like me and Javi the first time?"

Kate smiled. "Exactly because if we would have had sex back then that's what it would have been just sex because I had a crush on Richard Castle."

Lanie smiled. "Well let me tell you about having sex with a guy that has the lower body strength like Javi, we can go standing up and he can hold me up and he's like the energizer bunny."

All three women started laughing but looked up when Captain Gates entered the break room. "Ladies so where are your men?"

Lanie looked up and smiled. "Oh I don't know probably somewhere comparing notes on us."

She looked over at them as she went to exit after getting a drink. "Because that's exactly what the three of you are doing?"

Kate looked up and smiled. "Yes sir that's exactly what we're doing."

"Well dinner will be here in about 20 minutes so we all need to get ready to eat soon so if you're going to eat with your men you might need to find them."

Lanie smiled. "Okay thank you sir."

They waited until she left and then Jenny looked at Kate. "So how do you feel about having children Kate?"

"Oh I want to get married and have a baby, this little person that's part me and part Rick I mean how perfect is that? Making a little person out of our love, that is the one way to show everyone our love. I want to marry Rick it's not me putting off setting a date, it's him so I think he's skittish because of his divorces and he's afraid we'll fail. That is my biggest fear that he's running scared and we'll just be engaged forever but I'm willing to have a baby while were engaged. I would rather get married then have a baby but if he's never ready to get married I'm not going to just be engaged forever and not ever having a baby. Can we just not talk about this? I need to go to the ladies room."

Ten minutes later the guys were setting up dinner at their shared desks, they saw Lanie and Jenny come out of the break room but no Kate. Castle looked at them and frowned. "Where's Kate?"

"We were talking and I guess we hit upon a touchy subject and now she's in the ladies room, we'll go pull her out."

Castle stopped Lanie with a hand on her arm. "Just a second Lanie, if I give you a note will you give it to Kate but please don't read it."

"Sure Castle just hurry I'm starving plus I'm a bit worried about my girl." So he wrote a quick note and gave it to Lanie.

Lanie and Jenny walked in the door and over to Kate who was wiping her eyes. Jenny hugged her. "I'm sorry, I guess that was a bad subject for you."

"I just don't like doubting Rick, you know?"

Jenny nodded. "Oh I know what you mean, I had to find out I was pregnant while Kevin was undercover and that was something I didn't know anything about. But Rick loves you so much so don't doubt him."

Lanie handed the paper to her. "He's worried about you so he sent a note."

_Kate,_

_Meet me in storage room B now we need to talk._

_Always,_

_Rick_

Kate folded up the paper and headed for the door. "You guys haven't seen us and maybe we had to go to another floor for some supplies or something?"

Kate walked into storage room B and when she entered she walked in and after she got inside she heard someone behind her and the door locked, then she felt lips on her lips so she whispered. "Rick."

"I know this has to be fast baby but I want you so much, I love you Kate never doubt how much I'll love you forever." When he got those words out she started to undo his belt and pants as he worked on her pants. They got the necessary clothes off and then after he made sure she was ready he held her against the wall and entered her quickly but then he slowed down.

"Come on Rick move, we have to make this fast although I wish we were in our bed at home so we could take our time and I could love you all over."

"Oh me too baby but I just needed to be with you now and show you right now that you are my forever." He kissed her again. "I love you baby." He pushed into her a few more times and then they came together with her saying his name and wanting to scream but instead he silenced her with a kiss taking her screams in his own mouth.

He pulled out of her and they fixed their clothes but just before they left the storage room he pulled her against him. "I love you so much Kate" The guys and I were talking and we're thinking after Jenny has the baby would be a good time to plan our wedding because we want to make sure that she can come."

Kate smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Rick."

"I love you Kate."

**TBC**

Review…. Next the guys chat… wonder what they'll talk about?


End file.
